Transformers 10: Friend or Foe
by rylansato
Summary: Nos has a new headmaster. With Eclair's help Shortstop Dustin must try to find out if this new headmaster's appearance is just a coinsidence with the disappearance of Dustin's friend from the past.
1. Back From Aineias

Transformers: Friend or Foe

Éclair and Dustin arrived at Earth. Skyfire landed at Autobot City to pick up a few extra Autobots. Dustin had a few days before Skyfire was to return to Aineias. He and Éclair decided to go back to Dustin's apartment. The two arrived and Dustin had a package lying at the door. It was from his mother. He picked it up then walked in. He and Éclair sat down on the couch.

"Where's the bathroom?" Éclair asked.

"Down the hall and to the left." Dustin replied.

She got up and walked down the hall. Dustin opened the package and found a video tape inside. He put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. It was an old home video of him and another friend named Dustin Davis playing Ninja Turtles. Dustin wore a red bandana signifying him as Raphael and Dustin Davis wore a blue bandana signifying him as Leonardo. The two of them had a lot of fun role-playing as Ninja Turtles. Éclair came back out found Dustin laughing. Éclair looked to the TV. She sat next to her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Man I haven't seen this guy in years. I should call him up sometime."

"Go for it. I would like to meet some of your human friends."

"Oh I've got a few of them. Well a lot of them actually but a few close ones."

Dustin opened his laptop and typed in a name. He found a match.

The screen read Dustin Davis 1447 Callahan Dr. Jackson, Ohio

He looked to Éclair.

"Care to take a ride?"

"Sure thing, but can we do something first?" She said with a wink and a grin as she walked into Dustin's bedroom.


	2. A Friend From The Past

Nos drove around the inside of Trypticon. He was angry because he could not transform since Shortstop killed his headmaster component. His speed began to increase as he turned corners and ran into other Decepticons. He drove into the main control room where Megatron was located. He pulled up to Megatron's side.

"Lord Megatron, when are we going to get back at the Autobots, particularly Shortstop, for what happened?"

"All in due time." Megatron replied.

"Due time? I don't want to stay in this mode for the rest of my existence." Nos retorted.

"For your information, Nos. Laserbeak's been sent out looking for a replacement. We're going to use a human, one that Shortstop can't easily kill unlike the last one."

"Perhaps." Nos said as he drove off.

Dustin and Éclair arrived at the doorstep of his friend's house. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Seconds later, the door opened and standing in the doorway was Dustin's friend Dustin Davis.

"Oh my god." Davis said.

Dustin smiled and the two long time friends hugged one another. Éclair smiled at them. Once the two Dustin's separated, Dustin looked over at Éclair and brought her close.

"This is my girlfriend Éclair."

Éclair and Davis shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Davis said.

"Like wise." Éclair replied.

"So what are you doing right now?" Dustin asked.

"Nothing, just hangin' out." Davis replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can eat." Davis said.

"_So that's where Dustin gets it." _ Éclair thought to herself

"Just let me grab my keys and we'll be off." Davis said.

Davis turned around and walked to a small stand that was leaning against a wall and grabbed a set of keys. He walked out and shut the door behind them. They got into Dustin's car and drove off. Unknown to their knowledge they were being watched by Laserbeak.

Laserbeak flew off and returned to where Soundwave was stationed. Laserbeak transformed into his cassette mode and landed inside of Soundwave's chest. Soundwave instantly received the information Laserbeak recorded while spying on Shortstop. Soundwave sent the information to Megatron at the Trypticon base on Kubos.

Megatron stood at the monitor watching the video feed from Soundwave. Skywarp and Thundercracker walked up behind him to see for themselves what Laserbeak had recorded.

"I believe I found our new headmaster for Nos. Skywarp, take a team to Earth to assist Soundwave. Take Nos with you."

"Yes, Mighty Megatron." Skywarp said as he left the room to gather his team.

Megatron pressed a button on the control panel.

"Come in Soundwave, acknowledge."

A moment later Soundwave's image appeared on the viewing monitor.

"Send Ravage and Laserbeak to capture the Earth creature known as Dustin Davis. He will become our new headmaster for Nos."

"AS YOU COMMAND, MEGATRON." Soundwave said.

The monitor went blank.

Hours later, the two Dustins and Éclair pulled into the driveway and Dustin got out.

"We should hang out more." Davis said.

"Definitely." Dustin replied.

Davis watched as his old friend pulled out of the driveway and sped off.


	3. Space Bridge Investigation

The next morning, Dustin awoke next to Éclair. He silently slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After he was finished he walked back into his bedroom to get dressed. Éclair had awakened by this point. She reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a loose fitting long sleeve shirt that was lying on the floor where she had tossed it before climbing into bed. She slipped the shirt over her body. Éclair blushed once she realized that Dustin had watched her put on the shirt. Just then Dustin's watch communicator beeped. He walked over and picked it up. He pressed a button on its side to answer it.

"This is Shortstop."

"Shortstop, this is Ironhide. I just got a message from Prime and he wants us to investigate the Space Bridge. The Decepticons may be using it again." Ironhide said.

"Acknowledged. Shortstop out."

Dustin clicked off his communicator.

"What's the plan today?" Éclair said.

"I'm going out to find more out about the reactivation of the Decepticon Space Bridge"

Éclair nodded.

Hours later Dustin and Éclair arrived at the scene where the bridge last appeared. Éclair stepped out of the car as it transformed into Shortstop. The two of them inspected the area but they found nothing.

Just then his comm. link beeped. He opened his comm. link located on his arm.

"Any luck, Shortstop? Any clues where the space bridge will show up next?" Ironhide said.

"I'm afraid not Ironhide, we've scanned the area where the bridge last appeared, but our readouts came out to zero."

Éclair kicked a few rocks around.

"Looks like we might as well report back to HQ." Éclair said.

Just then Shortstop got another transmission.

"Wait, Decepticons attacking a power plant."

The transmission ended. Shortstop turned back to his communiqué with Ironhide.

"Autobots, transform and meet me there." Shortstop said.

"You heard the chief, roll out." Ironhide said as he transformed. The rest of the Autobots transformed as well.

Shortstop transformed and Éclair hopped into the passenger seat. They sped off to fight the Decepticons.


	4. Nos's Reintroduction

Megatron stood at his view screen and watched his raiding party steal energy from the power plant. He pressed a few buttons and Soundwave appeared on the screen.

"Soundwave, acknowledge. Everything is going according to plan. The Autobots are going after the raiding party. Proceed with the next step of the plan." Megatron said.

"AS YOU COMMAND." Soundwave said as he pressed the button on his shoulder. "LASERBEAK, EJECT. RAVAGE, EJECT."

The two cassettes leapt out of Soundwave's chest and transformed.

Meanwhile, Davis opened his front door to go grab the mail. He pulled the mail out of the mailbox and began walking back towards his house. At that moment he saw a large shadow fly over head he looked up to see a big metallic bird circling. He then heard snarling behind him. He turned around to see Ravage behind him in a pouncing stance. His steps became frequent and he began to run towards his house. He was only feet away when Laserbeak flew down and snatched him from the ground. Davis dropped the mail all over the ground as he was lifted into the sky.

Skywarp stood with Thundercracker and Cyclonus in front of a stack of Energon Cubes.

"There's the energy from this place." Thundercracker said.

"Skywarp to Decepticon headquarters, we've tapped this place dry of its energy."

"Acknowledged, Skywarp. Soundwave should be done with his mission. Hopefully his mission went unnoticed with the three of you destroying this power plant." Megatron said.

"As you wish, mighty…..Autobots."

Just then Shortstop slammed through the stack of Energon Cubes knocking Cyclonus aside. Éclair jumped out of the passenger side so Shortstop could transform.

"It's Shortstop." Cyclonus said.

"Very perceptive." Shortstop said as he transformed.

"You out number, Shortstop three to one. Gang up and destroy him." Megatron said to Cyclonus through his comm. link.

"With pleasure." Cyclonus said as he fired his gun at Shortstop hitting him in the chest. The impact knocked Shortstop into a wall. Skywarp looked to Thundercracker.

"Alternate attack angles." Skywarp said.

"I'm with you." Thundercracker said as the two of them leapt into the air.

Éclair ran up to Shortstop.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but keep back."

"I'd rather bash him one on one but when Megatron say gang up, Thundercracker gangs." Thundercracker said as he fired two missiles at Shortstop.

Shortstop fired his arm lasers at them and destroyed them.

"Heh, you blew it, Thundercracker, but I won't." Skywarp said as he fired a missile at the Autobot.

"Wrong, as usual, Skywarp." Shortstop said, dodging out of the way of the missile.

"Shortstop, look out that's a heat seeking missile." Éclair called out.

The missile turned around and Shortstop just blocked it with his forearm. The missile hit the ceiling of the building and exploded. Cyclonus came running up to tackle Shortstop but Shortstop roundhouse kicked Cyclonus across the face, sending him across the room. Shortstop aimed his arm lasers at the three Decepticons, getting ready to fire when he sensed another being behind him. He turned around and to his surprise it was the last thing he expected to see…Nos in robot mode.

"How are you in robot mode?" Shortstop asked.

"It doesn't matter." Nos said. "Decepticons, fire." Shortstop turned around to attempt to defend himself but he was bombarded by both sides with everything that these four Decepticons had. Sparks flew from every joint that Shortstop had. Even part of his face exploded. Shortstop hit the ground hard and his eyes flickered off. Dustin was unconscious inside the cockpit.

"Unidentified vehicles approaching." Skywarp said turning around.

"Autobots." Nos said.

"Nos, do not fight them. Don't worry about the Energon cubes just get back here." Megatron ordered.

The Decepticons flew over the incoming Autobots. The Autobots drove into the room where the battle took place and transformed.

"Decepticons. We'll run 'em into the ground." Ironhide said.

"You can't, Ironhide. We've gotta help Dustin." Éclair said.

The Autobots ran to Shortstop's side.

"We need to get him back to Autobot City." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet transformed into his ambulance form and opened his rear hatch. Ironhide and Huffer picked up Shortstop and carefully placed him inside Ratchet. Éclair got into the driver side of Ratchet as the other Autobots transformed and returned to Autobot City.


	5. In Command of Earth's Autobots

Hours later, Ratchet and Wheeljack repaired the body of Shortstop. Dustin was already back in robot mode as Shortstop and was in the control room talking with Optimus Prime on the view screen. Optimus Prime was still on Aineas with other Autobots keeping an eye on the new Decepticon base, Station: Kubos.

"I don't understand it. Nos shouldn't be in robot mode. As far as I know he would need to have a headmaster component. Unless, he's not a headmaster anymore." Shortstop said.

"That is a possibility; you did kill his Nebulon Headmaster, Skipper." Hound said.

"Knowing the Decepticons, it's hard to tell with what they did with Nos." Prime said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. As far as the Space Bridge investigation goes, I've got nothin'" Shortstop said.

"We'll worry about that later, right now I want to know if they have a new headmaster for Nos. And if so, I want to know who it is. Report back to me if you find anything." Prime said.

"Yes, sir." Shortstop replied as the view screen clicked off. Shortstop turned to Hound and Bluestreak who was in the room with him. "Who do we have on the duty roster for Earth Autobots?"

Hound went over to Teletran and pressed a few buttons. A list of names appeared on the screen.

"Huffer, Cliffjumper, Blurr, Springer, Sandstorm, Gears, Trailbreaker, Grapple, Hoist, Powerglide, Skyfire, Fastlane, Cloudraker, Skids, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and us three." Hound said.

"Ok, I want a Powerglide and Skyfire to patrol the skies, while you, Trailbreaker, Springer, Grapple, Huffer and Hoist to patrol inside the city. " Shortstop said.

Shortstop turned to Bluestreak. "Bluestreak, I want you, Fastlane, Cloudraker, Skids, Sandstorm, and Huffer to patrol around the city."

"You got it, boss." Bluestreak said.

Hound and Bluestreak transformed and left the control room. Shortstop then turned his attention back to the view screen. Even though you couldn't tell what his expression was by the Headmaster face, you could tell that he was worried.

"_I hope that Dustin Davis isn't involved in this."_ Dustin thought to himself.

Shortstop transformed and left Autobot City. He was headed to see his friend and to see if he was ok.

A short while later, Dustin was driving down the street when out of no where a pair of hands came down and lifted the car off of the ground. The hands then threw the car at a building. Dustin transformed into Shortstop and stopped before he hit the building. He looked back at his attacker and just as he thought, it was Nos.

"Back up from your little nap, I see." Nos said.

"Who are you? Who is your headmaster?" Shortstop asked.

"Now if I told you, it would ruin all the fun." Nos said as he raised his weapon and fired.

Shortstop moved out of the way and raised his arm and fired his arm lasers at Nos. Nos dodged the blast and moved in for an attack. Shortstop charged at his opponent. Nos cocked back his arm ready for a punch. He threw his arm forward only for it to be caught by Shortstop. Shortstop then grabbed a hold of Nos's shoulder joint and threw him onto the ground. Nos shot to his feet and immediately moved out of the way of another attack by Shortstop. Shortstop's foot landed where Nos's head used to be. Nos spun around and tripped Shortstop. Shortstop fell onto his back and Nos jumped up and put a foot on his chest. He repeatedly stomped his foot down, trying to crush Shortstop's chest.

"Now I will end you." Nos said as he raised foot again, only this time it was over Shortstop's head.

Then out of nowhere two lasers blasts hit Nos in the chest. Them impact threw Nos backwards. Shortstop leapt to his feet and looked back to see Bluestreak in robot mode and his two shoulder cannon's smoking. The rest of Bluestreak's away team pulled up and transformed.

"Are we a bit late?" Bluestreak asked.

Shortstop turned back at Nos who was recovering from Bluestreak's attack. Nos looked around and saw that he was surrounded. He knew he couldn't take them all. He looked straight at Shortstop.

"Next time, you're done for." Nos said as he did a slashing motion over his neck.

Nos jumped into the air and retreated. Shortstop watched him fly off then turned back to Bluestreak.

"I'm fearing the worst about Nos's headmaster component." Shortstop said. "Let's return to HQ. I need to do some research on the past 24 hours on Decepticon activity in the area."

Bluestreak nodded.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Shortstop ordered.

The group of Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and returned to their base.


	6. Three Autobots vs Five Stunticons

Dustin transformed into Shortstop and stood at Teletran's main screen. Bluestreak and Sideswipe stood behind him. Shortstop pressed a few buttons.

"Teletran, connect with Sky Spy and send the video images of the past of 24 hours to the main screen." Shortstop said.

Seconds later, images appeared on the screen. The still images flashed on the screen with 7 second intervals. Then an image appeared that caught Shortstop's attention.

"Teletran, enhance image in grid 09-A."

The image enhanced and revealed Decepticon activity. The image showed Soundwave ejecting Laserbeak and Ravage near Dustin Davis's house.

"Damn it." Shortstop turned to Bluestreak and Sideswipe. "Transform and follow me."

The three Autobots ran through the halls and transformed into their vehicle modes.

On their way, they were interrupted by Galvatron and Menasor.

"Galvatron." Shortstop said.

Galvatron looked at Menasor. "Go play. Have fun."

Menasor leapt at the three Autobots. They leapt in three separate directions. The Autobots opened fire on the Decepticon combiner form of the Stunticons.

"Is that the best you can do? You're a sorry bunch." Menasor said.

"Yeah, sorry to have to do this." Sideswipe said as fired his blaster at Menasor. "He's all yours, Shortstop."

"I'm on it." Shortstop said as he fired his arm lasers and hit Menasor in the face. "Bullseye, right in the kisser."

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"Well alright, but you asked for it." Shortstop said.

The three Autobots jumped into the air and landed in a triangular formation around Menasor.

"Ok Menasor, this is your last chance." Shortstop said.

"Last chance?"

"TRIANGLE ATTACK!" The three Autobots said in unison.

"Frontal Attack, fire." Shortstop said as he fired his arm lasers combined with his two laser pistols.

"Right Flank, fire." Sideswipe said as he fired his blaster along with his shoulder cannon.

"Left Flank, fire." Bluestreak said as he fired his two shoulder cannons.

"And just what is that supposed to…" Menasor was cut off by getting hit with the laser beams. "Good one." Menasor fell over onto his back.

Shortstop turned to Galvatron. "So, how do you want to play this out, Galvatron?"

"You may have beaten that worthless scrap. But remember I've bested you twice already. Remember that." Galvatron said.

"What fight were you watching? We kicked in your tailgate." Shortstop said.

Galvatron snickered at his Autobot enemies. "I suggest you better prepare yourselves. This time you won't be so lucky."

"Bring it" Shortstop said.


	7. Saved

During the battle, Optimus Prime was still on Aineas with other Autobots. Omega Supreme had just arrived with another group of Autobots. Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Tailgate, Pipes, Warpath, Sunstreaker and Moonracer filed out of Omega's cargo hold. Optimus, Prowl and Jazz walked up to them.

"Ultra Magnus, I place you in command of the Aineas Autobots while I'm away."

"Yes, sir." Ultra Magnus replied.

Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz boarded Omega Supreme and they took off and headed for Earth.

Bluestreak and Sideswipe transformed into their vehicle modes drove towards Galvatron.

"It's simple, Galvatron." Sideswipe said as he transformed.

"Keep one eye on me." Bluestreak said as he transformed and fired his shoulder cannons.

"And the other eye on me." Sideswipe said as he opened fire.

Galvatron stumbled back. Shortstop smirked as he stood behind Galvatron.

"Don't forget to watch your back." Shortstop said as he fired his arm lasers.

The three Autobots hit Galvatron with their lasers from all sides sending him into the air. Once they stopped firing, Galvatron dropped and hit the ground hard.

"That's right." Shortstop said.

Galvatron stood up slightly laughing.

"You have improved. I might just have to battle you at full power. I am your unquestioned superior."

"I'll question your superiority right now." Shortstop said.

"We're more than ready to take you on." Bluestreak said.

"Excellent. Now let's get started." Galvatron said.

Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz arrived on Earth. Prime and his two next in commands stepped out of Omega Supreme's cargo hold. Omega Supreme transformed into his robot mode and recharged. Éclair came running out of Metroplex.

"Optimus Prime, I have been doing research on who this new headmaster for Nos is and I have reason to believe that it is Dustin's friend; Dustin Davis." Éclair said.

"If that is true then we have to make all attempts possible to rescue Dustin Davis without harming him. Where is Shortstop now?" Prime asked.

"He is with Bluestreak and Sideswipe battling Galvatron." Éclair said.

"Autobots transform and roll out." Prime ordered.

The three Autobots transformed and Éclair jumped into the passenger cabin of Prime. They all sped off to Shortstop position.

Galvatron stood over the beaten Shortstop, Sideswipe and Bluestreak.

"It is time for your immediate termination." Galvatron said.

"Good, I hate long waits." Shortstop sneered.

Galvatron pointed his fusion cannon at Shortstop's head. The tip of it glowed bright purple. Shortstop waited for his end to come. Then out of no where Galvatron was hit with a photon blast in the chest. Shortstop looked back to see Optimus Prime standing there with Jazz, Prowl and Éclair.


	8. Going After Galvatron

Galvatron stumbled to his feet, recovering from Prime's blast. He glared at the Autobot forces.

"You may have won this round, Autobots. You will soon feel the wrath of Gal…"

Galvatron was cut off but Shortstop firing his arm lasers and hitting Galvatron in the chest.

"Get some new material." Shortstop said.

Galvatron leapt into the air and flew off. Shortstop transformed and drove after him.

"Shortstop, wait." Prime said.

Shortstop didn't listen. He kept going.

"After him, Autobots." Prime ordered.

The other Autobots transformed and Éclair hopped into Jazz's driver seat. Moments later, they caught up to Shortstop. Prime ran parallel with Shortstop.

"Shortstop, disengage pursuit." Prime said.

"I can't do that. I have to find out who this new Headmaster is."

Prime sighed. "Very well."

"We've got two Decepticon seekers on an intercept course." Prowl said. "Coming from the southeast."

Seconds later, Thundercracker and Skywarp appeared and began their attack. Shortstop couldn't get a clear shot at them with them being on the other side of Prime. He did the only thing he could think of at the time. He drove under Prime's trailer.

"Going under you, Prime."

Optimus was a bit surprised but did his best to stay steady so not to cause Shortstop to wreck. Shortstop shot out from under Prime and transformed. He leapt into the air and onto Thundercracker. He pulled on the on of the Decepticon's wings and caused him to fly into Skywarp. Shortstop leapt off before the two seekers hit one another. He transformed back into his vehicle mode and drove off without breaking stride. They continued their pursuit of Galvatron back to the Decepticon base.

The dark purple docking tower rose from the water and the door opened allowing Galvatron to enter. The tower submerged back into the depths of the ocean. The Autobots approached the edge of the cliff but Shortstop kept driving. He drove off the edge and transformed and prepared himself for the water's impact. The other Autobots stopped and transformed. Éclair stood at the cliffs edge. They all, including Éclair dove into the water.

Shortstop swam up to underside of the base. He pointed his arm lasers at the base's hull and fired. He created a hole and climbed through it.

The other Autobots had lost sight of Shortstop.

"Are you sure he went this way, Prime?" Prowl asked.

"Does that answer your question, Prowl?" Prime said pointing to a hole in the Decepticon base.

Shortstop cautiously crept towards the room's entry way. He peered around the corner to see if any Decepticons were nearby. He didn't see any and was about to creep into the hall but he heard noises. He turned around to see the other Autobots climbing through the hole. As soon as everybody was out of the water, they crept through the halls and headed towards the Decepticon control room. They arrived outside of the room. Shortstop raised his arms and fired. The doors exploded and the Autobots ran in firing their weapons. Shortstop grabbed Nos by the neck.

"Now tell me who you are." Shortstop demanded.


	9. Leaving Earth

Nos kicked Shortstop in the chest, losing his grip on Nos's neck. Shortstop stumbled back a few feet. Nos drew his blaster and aimed it at his Autobot opponent. Shortstop raised his arm and aimed his arm lasers at Nos. The two enemies aimed their weapons at each other's face. Then both of their heads flew off of their shoulders and transformed into exosuit mode. Their bodies transformed into vehicles. Nos had the advantage with his body having a personality while Shortstop did not. The two exosuits went head to head. They didn't use blasters or weapons they just flat out fought with their fists. Dustin was too fast for Davis and out did him in every aspect. Dustin punched Davis across the face. Davis attempted to retaliate but Dustin was too quick for the punches to land. Davis threw another punch and it looked as if Dustin disappeared. Then two feet appeared around Davis's neck. Dustin leaned back and used his feet to lift Davis off the ground and throw him into the wall.

During their fight, the other Autobots continued to out fight the Decepticons. They had the Decepticons outnumbered. The Autobots ran scattered through out the room, firing their weapons. Thundercracker saw Éclair and attempted to step on her. Éclair quickly put on her lipstick and caught Thundercracker's foot. She lifted him up and threw the blue Decepticon jet into Wild Rider. Galvatron battled Optimus Prime. Galvatron aimed his fusion cannon at Prime and fired. Prime dodged the blast and moved in front of Galvatron. Prime grabbed his arm and threw Galvatron through a wall. Galvatron stood up. He could see that they were beaten. He turned and ran off.

"Decepticons, retreat." Galvatron ordered.

The Autobots forced the Decepticons out of the room. With the exception of Prime, the other Autobots chased the Decepticons out of the base. The only Decepticon left was Nos. Prime looked over and saw Dustin had Nos's headmaster in a headlock. Dustin pulled hard and was able to lift the helmet off. He was surprised but his suspicions were correct. It was his old friend, Dustin Davis. Davis took advantage of the opportunity and kicked Dustin off of him. Dustin leapt into the air and transformed into the head of Shortstop while the car transformed into the body. Nos and Davis connected their two parts. Shortstop charged at Nos but the Decepticon leapt over him. Nos turned to Shortstop.

"We are not friends anymore. Don't try to save me." Nos said.

Nos turned around to run out of the room but had forgotten that Optimus Prime was still in the room. Prime clothes lined Nos. Nos hit the ground hard. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings. Once he realized what happened, he looked up to see the business end of gun barrels pointed at his head. Shortstop lowered his weapon.

"Lower your weapons, Autobots. Let him go back to his boss. It's not time for me to kill him yet." Shortstop said.

The other Autobots reluctantly lowered their weapons allowing Nos to escape. Nos watched the Autobots as he stood up and backed out of the room. Shortstop watched Nos disappear out of view. Optimus came up behind Shortstop and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Prime, I suggest we destroy this base." Shortstop said.

"Agreed." Prime said.

A few moments later, the Autobots attached energon explosives throughout and around the underwater Decepticon base. Once they were clear, Shortstop aimed and fired his arm lasers at one of the explosives and it started a chain reaction. Explosions occurred all throughout the base, leaving nothing but ruins. The Autobots returned to the surface. Shortstop stood at the edge of the cliff that over looked the ocean. Éclair sat on his shoulder.

"The Decepticons don't have any reason to return to Earth." Shortstop said.

Prime nodded. Shortstop then turned to Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, I suggest we take the Autobots off of Earth, including Metroplex. We'll seal off the Ark and take all Autobots back to Cybertron. We'll have Autobots stationed on Aineas so we can keep an eye on the Decepticons. We have too many other planets involved with our war and we don't need Earth to stay involved if the Decepticons have no reason to come back here." Shortstop said.

Optimus Prime thought for a few moments.

"I agree. We'll start transporting Autobots off of Earth immediately." Prime said.

Hours later, Omega Supreme and Sky Lynx had just taken the last group of Autobots to Cybertron. Metroplex was gone as well. The remaining Autobots were stepping into Skyfire's cargo bay.

"We're just waiting on Shortstop and Éclair." Prowl reported.

A few moments later, Shortstop arrived. Éclair stepped out of the passenger seat and Shortstop transformed.

"All set, Prime." Shortstop said.

Optimus nodded. The last of the Autobots stepped into Skyfire's cargo bay. The Autobots looked outside as Skyfire closed his cargo bay doors. Skyfire fired up his engines and he blasted into the sky. The Autobots left Earth for the final time.

The End

Have the Transformers left Earth for good? Find out in up coming stories.


End file.
